onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 8 p.17-19, 9 p.2-21, 10 p.2-23, and 11 p.2-14 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) - Original 16:9 (HDTV) - Remastered | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 13.5 - Original 4.5 - Remastered | rank = 8 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Fear, Mysterious Power! Pirate Clown Captain Buggy!" is the 5th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy is taken by a bird and drops in a town controlled by the pirate captain Buggy the Clown, and there he meets a girl named Nami. Nami hates pirates, however, and tricks Luffy by handing him over to Buggy, and Nami is faced with a difficult choice by Buggy. Long Summary The episode opens with Nami pretending that Luffy is her boss, using the distraction to escape. She watches as Luffy takes out Buggy's pirates with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, and so she asks Luffy to join her. Luffy refuses, and Nami treats him to lunch, so he goes with her. In the restaurant, Nami says that she will stop at nothing to collect 100,000,000, and Luffy finds out she is a navigator because she mentions stealing a map of the Grand Line from Buggy. When Luffy asks her to join his crew, she refuses because she hates pirates. Nami ties up Luffy and brings him to Buggy, and Luffy is thrown into a cage. Buggy then throws a party as Nami returns the stolen map. During the party, Buggy demonstrates the Buggy Bomb, a massive cannonball that destroys a whole row of houses. He then orders Nami to blow Luffy up with a Buggy Bomb. Nami cannot bring herself to do it, but one of Buggy's pirates takes the matches and goes for the cannon, but Nami takes out her wooden staff and knocks him out. The fuses is lit, though, but Nami grabs the fuse with her hands to put it out, and declares that she hates pirates and will not stoop to their level. Buggy's pirates attack her, but Zoro arrives and saves the day, knocking them out. Buggy recognizes Zoro as the pirate hunter, and so he attacks Zoro. Zoro cuts Buggy into pieces, but Buggy's hand floats over to Zoro and stabs him in the side. Buggy gets up, his body whole again. Buggy explains that he ate the Bara Bara no Mi, allowing him to separate himself. Luffy calls Buggy a coward with a big red nose, and Buggy throws a knife at him - Luffy catches it between his teeth. Zoro then runs for Buggy, and the two get in a fight again. Zoro slashes through Buggy's midsection to get past him, and he runs to the cannon, flipping it so it points at Buggy and his crew. Nami lights the fuse, and so the cannon fires a Buggy Bomb right at the Buggy Pirates as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga Buggy killed his subordinate, but in the anime he just wounded him. *In the manga Nami reveals to Luffy the reason why she wanted to earn 100,000,000, but in the anime she does not. *In the manga the scene when Nami tied up Luffy was done outside, but in the anime it was done inside one of the houses in the village. *Additional scenes have been show in the manga that was not shown in the anime such as Nami having a drinking contest with one of Buggy's crewmates and Nami teasing Luffy during Buggy's party. *In the manga Luffy is shown chewing his cage, but in the anime he is not. *Additional scene showing Nami pulling a wooden staff parts from her skirt. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 5 de:Kyōfu nazo no Chikara! Kaizoku Dōke Buggy-senchō!